Safe With You
by bluntwriter
Summary: Sweet one-shot. SQ. Emma accidentally poofs to Regina's house.


Regina is sat at her desk, catching up on work. It's just past one in the morning. Her eyes are bleary, her hair is mussed, and all she can think about is Emma freaking Swan. The woman is driving her insane. It's nothing she's doing, really. They're friends now, and Regina has found that she quite likes the things Emma does. It's endearing when she isn't sure of herself, something which Regina witnesses a lot more often now that the blonde isn't always putting on a show of false bravado around her. Her smile is enchanting. She's adorable when excited. Regina's heart breaks when she's sad. Emma even brings her lunch because she knows Regina won't eat otherwise.

It's all of these things and more that make Regina want to rip her hair out. Emma has taken over her every thought and feeling, and she hates that she's so okay with that.

She huffs as she signs another document. It took her ten tries to read the damn thing before she finally understood that someone is trying to get the funds to fix the pothole on Main Street. Maybe she should go see Archie. This newfound obsession can't be healthy.

Her shoulders are tense, her back aches, and her head is pounding. Maybe it's time to go to bed, she thinks. She does have to get ready for work in a few hours, after all. Yes, she should definitely sleep as much as possible. With this in mind, Regina stands from her desk, leaving her papers in semi-organized, haphazard piles, and stumbles to the door of her study. As she does so, however, a body on her couch catches her eye.

She nearly trips over herself in surprise, and her heart only slows down to its normal rate once she realizes that the body belongs to none other than Emma Swan. Relieved but confused, she places a hand over her chest and pulls her eyebrows together. Emma is asleep. How on earth did Emma get in here and how long ago did she arrive?

Why is she asleep? Yes, it's one thirty in the morning, and it is a very reasonable time to be sleeping. But it is less reasonable to show up unannounced in someone's study and sleep there.

But then Regina realizes that Emma is only wearing a tank top and panties, no bra, and her main concern becomes the arousal pooling between her legs. How weird is it to ogle your friend while they're sleeping?

Not as weird as randomly showing up at someone's house and falling asleep in the same room as them while they're none the wiser to your presence.

Emma's lips suddenly move, releasing a strangled mumble that Regina can't make out. Her face is contorted in fear, then pain, and Regina realizes she must be having a nightmare. Concern quickly becomes her most prominent emotion. She rushes to Emma's side, but stops abruptly.

What should she do?

Should she brush her hands through Emma's hair as she has done so many times for Henry? Would it be better to wake her or attempt to soothe her without jarring her back to reality?

Regina sits at Emma's side, her hip pressed firmly against Emma's ribcage. It's not too big of a couch. "Emma, dear," Regina murmurs, smoothing wild blonde hair, gently untangling some knots she finds. "You're okay. It's just a nightmare; it's not real."

Regina stops after a while when she sees that this method isn't working. Emma has merely shifted in what seems to be an attempt to get nearer to Regina, whose heart flutters at the idea that Emma finds her presence comforting.

She gently shakes her awake, relieved to see those beautiful green eyes open. Emma still seems afraid, but soon confusion replaces the fear on her face.

"Regina?" Emma mumbles. "Wha - Why're you here?" She shifts into a sitting position, then frowns. "This isn't my room. Am I in your house? Is this your study?"

Uneasy, Regina questions, "Do you not know how you got here?"

Fear floods those tired green eyes again. "No, last I remember, I was in my bed. You didn't poof me here or anything?"

"No, but that gives me an idea of what might have happened. You were having a nightmare, Emma. I think you may have wanted comfort."

"Wait, so you're saying I poofed myself here?"

"I can't be sure, but it is my best guess."

"Oh, god, Regina, I'm so sorry." Emma's eyes are wide. She seems mortified. "Did I wake you or something? Is that why you're down here so late?" Then she takes in Regina's clothing. "Wait, no, you're still in your work clothes. Have you not slept yet?"

"I was on my way to bed when I noticed you. I had some work to catch up on." Regina can see the disapproval on Emma's face and knows she's about to be scolded.

"You need to sleep, Regina. Work can wait. Your health comes first. Look at you, you look exhausted!" Emma zeroes in on the bags under Regina's eyes after taking in her overall unkempt appearance.

"I'm fine, dear. I'm more worried about you at the moment. Are you alright, Emma? Would you like to talk about it?"

Emma's muscles are still tense and her body is trembling slightly. "I'm good. I should probably go, actually. I've kept you up long enough. Sorry for the, uh, intrusion."

Regina flicks an eyebrow up. "And just how do you plan to get home, hm? Your magical transportation is highly unreliable, I won't drive you, and I won't allow you to walk. You're staying the rest of the night here. I'll drive you in the morning." Her tone says the matter is closed for discussion, but when has that ever deterred Emma?

"Look, I've already caused you enough trouble. I know how to take care of myself. I'll be fine walking." Emma stands, rather unsteadily. "But maybe I could borrow some pants?"

"In the morning. You will spend tonight in my guestroom, and if I must stand guard at the door all night just to make sure you don't leave, I will. Do not test me, Ms. Swan." Regina stands and turns on her heel, expecting Emma to follow.

Emma does, but she stops once they leave the study. "Regina, I…"

Regina turns and waits expectantly.

Emma is staring at her feet. In the dark hallway, it's impossible to determine her facial expression. "I'm really sorry for bothering you so late. I don't know what's up with me, so I can't really promise it won't happen again, but I'll figure it out, okay? You won't have to put up with this" -

It really is painful to see Emma so embarrassed, so Regina steps forward until she's close enough to gather Emma's hands in her own. Emma's head snaps up at the action, and their gazes meet. "Emma, there's nothing to figure out. You were scared and your magic reacted. All this means is that you feel safe with me. I promise you, that is not something I take lightly. I spent so long being feared… To know that I make you feel safe, it's one of the best things you could give me. Whenever you're afraid, you are welcome to come to me."

Emma's eyes are wet with tears. She ducks her head again. "So you aren't upset that I'm here?" she asks, and she sounds so young, like a child seeking reassurance.

"I'm not upset at all," Regina tells her, heart swelling with a disgusting amount of affection for the woman. "But I just realized that since you were so afraid, perhaps you would rather not be alone?"

Emma shrugs, swallowing. "I'll be alright. You don't need to do anything else for me."

"Nonsense. My bed is plenty big enough for the two of us, and if it will make you feel better, I would prefer you sleep there with me." Though she has to admit, this is not the way she imagined she would first share a bed with Emma. Still, she is excited at the idea of having the blonde so close.

God, what has Emma turned her into? She used to set people on fire, burn down entire villages, and now she's excited to share a bed with Snow White's daughter. It is so far from the dread she felt at sharing a bed with Snow's father, and she's amazed at how things have turned out. Who'd have thought she'd one day long to be intimate with Leopold's granddaughter?

Emma hesitates. "Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden or make you uncomfortable."

"You aren't a burden, dear, and I wouldn't allow you to make me uncomfortable. Now, we really must sleep. We have work in the morning."

Emma follows her to her room and slips into Regina's bed at her command. Regina changes into pajamas, feeling eyes on her as she does. She has no desire to hide her body from the blonde and hopes that Emma enjoys seeing her body as much as Regina enjoys seeing hers. The fact that she has Emma's undivided attention as she removes her clothing suggests she does.

Regina climbs into bed and under the covers, rolling on her side so that she faces Emma, who still seems very tense. "What is wrong, dear?"

"Nothing," Emma responds quickly. "I just never imagined we'd be here. In bed together."

"Well, it is certainly not the strangest thing we've done," Regina replies even as her heart sinks. Maybe Emma doesn't feel the same way. "Are you sure you're comfortable here? I would not be insulted if you were to move to the guest room."

"Do you want me to go to the guest room?" Emma demands, her voice betraying her panic.

"I quite like having you near," Regina admits. It isn't as hard as it normally is to admit her feelings. Maybe it's the darkness or the way Emma needs her right now. It doesn't really matter what it is, though, as long as it makes Emma feel better.

Emma begins to relax. "How near?"

Regina is relieved to hear some of Emma's usual playfulness appear in her voice. "Very near," she whispers, afraid to speak any louder. She doesn't want to ruin this moment by scaring Emma off, and she's also a bit terrified that Emma won't like her answer. It's the truth, though. She won't lie to Emma, not tonight.

Emma scoots closer. "Like, this close?"

"Closer."

"How 'bout now?"

"Closer."

They keep this game up until Emma is nearly on top of Regina. They stare into each other's eyes, becoming lost in the moment and each other. When Emma leans in, Regina's breath catches in her throat. Then their lips touch, and the mood shifts. They're less nervous, more focused on lips and teeth and tongue and the way Emma kisses down Regina's neck and Regina moans. Clothing is quickly removed.

"You're so beautiful," Emma murmurs against Regina's skin as she kisses and licks and sucks her way to Regina's breast. "God, you're gorgeous."

Regina whimpers, putty in Emma's hands. No one has ever made her feel the way Emma does. She feels sexy and loved and safe and excited. "I love you." She doesn't mean to say it, but she does mean it. Emma is everything she's ever wanted and needed.

Emma pauses, and Regina's heart drops into her stomach, sure she's messed this up. But then Emma's staring into her eyes, kissing her lips, and saying "I love you" right back to her. Tears slip from her eyes, down her temples and into her hair. Emma kisses them as they fall, murmuring "I love you, I love you, I love you" so many times that Regina loses track. She responds with her own murmured declarations of love until Emma is crying too.

It is the most amazing Regina has ever felt. She knows in that moment that she will spend the rest of her life trying to make Emma feel just as amazing every moment for as long as they live.


End file.
